


Orchestra

by EmmaaSwaan



Category: Supernatural, game of thrones
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Music, music student, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaaSwaan/pseuds/EmmaaSwaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets the new cellist, Castiel, at the first Orchestra rehearsal of the term. Castiel, asked by their teacher Mr Tran, made an arrangement of his favourite theme song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> I have a great love for the Game of Thrones soundtrack so I thought it would be fun to make Dean and Cas love it too :)

Dean took the sheet music from the teacher and began to skim through it. As he read through the notes, a tune began to form in his head. He had heard this tune before, but he couldn't quite make the connection in his head. He took his seat in the orchestra, his cello placed gently between his legs. As he began to play, the teacher, Mr Tran, a cellist himself, called for everyone's attention. 

"Everyone, we finally have another student cellist, so I shall just be conducting this term. His name is," Mr Tran paused to confer with the student, probably about pronunciation. "Castiel." 

A short, dark haired student stood awkwardly in front of the schools orchestra, wearing a beige trench coat and holding his enormous cello case by his side.

'Great' Dean thought to himself. 'Another classical loving nerd'. 

"If you would kindly look at the sheet music handed to you" Mr Tran stared pointedly at Dean. Realising he was the only one not looking at the music, Dean buried his head in the paper as Mr Tran continued talking.

"Very kindly, Castiel had agreed to do an arrangement of his favourite theme song."

Castiel smiled shyly.

'Nerd' Dean thought. 'Knew I would be right with that one'

Castiel took a seat next to Dean and grinned at him. Dean disregarded this, and he could tell Castiel noticed this rejection as he moved his chair slightly further away from Dean's.

"One, two, three, four, five, six," Mr Tran counted everyone in and sound filled the room. As Dean's fingers flew across the neck of his cello, his ears drank in the music. The minute and forty two second long piece was like a drug to Dean, and he knew he needed more of it, whatever it was. When the orchestra ceased making sound, Dean turned to Castiel.

"This is such a good orchestral piece, what show is it from?" Dean smiled at Castiel, trying to make up for how he had treated him earlier on. Castiel laughed nervously.

"It's from Game of Thrones. It's kind of my favourite show."

"I have to watch this show," Dean said determinedly.

"Well, um, I was planning on marathoning it this weekend. Do you want to come over or something?" Castiel's eyes gleamed with the lights of the auditorium, and Dean observed how fast he was wringing his hands. Placing a steady hand on Castiel's, Dean smiled.

"Sure."


End file.
